Modern data center deployments typically span multiple sites, each with its own local network. The multiple sites are generally interconnected via a larger network so that the sites can share information and resources. This larger interconnecting network is referred to herein as a core network.
Each site includes one or more network devices, referred to herein as edge devices (nodes), that facilitate the transport of information between the local network implemented in the site and the core network (i.e., originate or terminate communications over the network). The sites also include one or more intermediate network devices (nodes) that facilitate the operation of the local network for the communications between computing devices in the site and the edge devices.